Nem de ruiva eu gosto!
by Belisa Vargas
Summary: trash ;x
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer**__: _Tudo da tia Jojo, só o plot é meu.

_**n/a: **_uma fic da minha chara mor me inspirou, apesar de serem um tanto diferentes uma da outra.

Não se esqueçam de comentar, fine?

-- Nem de ruiva eu gosto; Por Belisa Vargas.

- Prólogo.

- O que você acha, Pads?

James e Sirius estavam em uma joalheria. Nos planos desse primeiro, na noite daquele dia ele ia fazer um pedido especial para Lily Evans: ia propô-la em casamento. Isso fazia do maroto a pessoa mais feliz do mundo porque, mesmo que ele já morasse com a ruiva, ela ainda não carregava o sobrenome Potter.

- Acho uma perda de tempo, viu, Prongs? – Sirius estava sentado em cima do balcão de vidro onde haviam expostos vários colares, brincos, e, principalmente, alianças iguais as que James havia comprado para Lily. – Fala sério? Eu adoro a Lils, mas casar já é de mais!

- Quem vai casar sou eu, não você.

- Graças a Merlim! – suspirou o maroto, batendo com os nós dos dedos na madeira que protegia os cantos do vidro – Sinto falta do meu amigo... Aquele que saia comigo pra pegar as menininhas...

James riu: - A gente não saia para pegar as menininhas, Pads. Nós íamos para Hogsmead e, por acaso, acabávamos pegando as menininhas. Isso era antes da Lily.

- É, eu sei. – resmungou Sirius. – Você não se cansa de falar sempre da Lily, Lily, Lily?

- Não. Eu a amo. E você só vai entender isso se algum dia amar alguém como eu amo a Lily.

- Prefiro minha liberdade, Prongs, obrigado.

Sirius tomou a caixinha da mão de James, onde estava uma linda aliança prateada, com um diamante enorme no topo.

- Isso deve ser uma nota, Prongs.

- Não foi mesmo muito barato – suspirou James, erguendo os óculos da ponta do nariz – Mas não me importo, desde que Lily goste.

- Merlim! Vou acabar saindo daqui diabético!

James riu, puxando a caixinha de volta da mão do amigo e colocando-a dentro do bolso da capa.

Lily esperava ansiosa pela chegada de James.

Eles estavam morando juntos havia um ano, e nunca tinham exatamente problemas. Exceto uma vez ou outra que James chegava tarde (como naquele dia), mas eles eram extremamente felizes juntos, um casal quase perfeito.

Todos os dias o maroto acordava a ruiva com um abraço apertado ou um 'eu te amo, ruiva' sussurrado ao ouvido dela, fazendo com que cada parte do corpo dela se arrepiasse de um jeito feliz. Eles eram definitivamente felizes, mas Lil' não estava exatamente avaliando isso: ela queria James, e o queria já! E ele estava demorando chegar...

Droga! James precisava sair com o SIRIUS? Tudo bem, Lily adorava o Pads, mas... O cara era o maior galinha que ela conhecia! E se ainda fosse possível piorar, era o melhor amigo de James!

Lil' começou a ferver por dentro: o que James estava fazendo ÀQUELA HORA, fora de casa, com SIRIUS BLACK?

A porta se abriu, e por ela entrou um James impecável: vestindo um terno preto, uma gravata e até um sapato social.

_Pronto!_, pensou Lily, _Agora o Pads está fazendo o meu James se vestir de trouxa para ir em barzinhos trouxas!_

- O que você está pensando, Potter?

James sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que o mundo já viu.

- Isso você tem que descobrir.

- Eu não estou brincando.

- Muito menos eu, ruiva.

Lily bufou.

- O que eu fiz agora, Lily?

- Olha as horas, James!

James ficou entre a decepção e a raiva: Lily tinha que fazer isso justo hoje? Ela sempre fazia isso! Qual era o problema da ruiva? O maroto não podia nem sair mais com os amigos para jogar uma partidinha de quadribol? Ele quis jogar a aliança novinha e tão cara pela descarga.

- O que importam as horas, Lils? – desabafou James – Eu passei o meu dia correndo atrás disso aqui – (o maroto colocou a caixinha em cima da mesa de centro) – Mas você não me deixa fazer nem falar nada! Não me deixa nem chegar em casa devagar, contar como foi meu dia, fazer o que quero! Você enche o saco, sabia? Tem horas...

Lil' olhou para a caixinha e mordeu o lábio.

- Me desculpe, James.

- Fazer o que, né? Você vai fazer assim amanhã, depois, e o resto da minha vida!

- Ah é, James? – Lily se levantou e foi até ele – Não podia nem me mandar um patrono avisando que ia chegar mais tarde? Você sempre chega tarde! E não vem falar que eu estou atrapalhando a sua vida ou algo assim. Se você está achando ruim, vai embora! Ou deixa que eu vá! Sou eu quem te espero todos os dias até tarde.

- Até tarde, Lily? Não são nem dez horas da noite!

- Tudo bem, Potter! – disse Lily, indo para o quarto.

James pegou a aliança em cima da mesa e foi até o quarto, colocando-a em cima do criado mudo de Lily, indo para o banheiro.

- Você não vai nem me pedir desculpas, James?

- Não fiz nada de mais. Você quem ficou louca quando eu entrei, todo feliz, por aquela porta!

- Droga, James! – choramingou Lily. – Sabe de uma coisa? Queria que você nunca tivesse gostado de mim ou algo assim! Pelo menos você não ia me torturar todos os anos de Hogwarts...


	2. Capítulo 1

-- Nem de ruiva eu gosto; Por Belisa Vargas.

- Capitulo 1

Lily estava dormindo como um bebê; há muito tempo ela não dormia tão bem... Devia ser por James não estar ao lado dela na cama, ele se mexia muito. Talvez fosse egoísmo da parte dela, mas, de fato, às vezes o tanto que James remexia na cama a incomodava. Mesmo assim, tendo se livrado do incômodo, ela sentiu falta do corpo quentinho de James abraçando-a, falta dele falando "Eu te amo, ruiva" no ouvido dela... Droga! O que ela tinha feito?

A ruiva se levantou às cegas e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Ela precisava pensar em algo para trazer James de volta (e com ele aquela aliança linda que ia fazê-la feliz para sempre).

Quando Lílian ergueu o rosto e deu de cara com o espelho, não conseguiu conter o susto: gritou. Gritou e levou as mãos ao rosto rapidamente, passando por cada detalhe, cada pequeno detalhe, que conseguiu. Os cabelos ruivos estavam maiores, mesmo que ela houvesse cortado há menos de uma semana, ela parecia mais nova e, para piorar as coisas, ela reconheceu aquele banheiro: ela estava em Hogwarts!

- Lils, você está bem? – Disse Marlene, se aproximando do banheiro.

- Lene?! O que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê o James? O que está acontecendo?

- James Potter? - Ele disse com expressão de duvida.

- E você conhece outro James?

- Lily, você anda usando os cogumelos de feitiços para outras coisas? Você odeia o Potter, e ele te odeia mais ainda!

- James me odeia? - Lily disse piscando os olhos.

- Novidade! – riu Marlene em deboche. – Se você ferrasse a minha vida, pelo menos na metade das vezes que você já ferrou com a dele, até eu iria te odiar, né Lils?

- Mas... Meu James nunca me odiou por causa das vezes que eu ferrei com a vida dele.

- Seu James? Tem certeza de que está bem, Lily? - Lily ficou um tempo calada, pensando. Depois ela concluiu e foi saindo do banheiro.

- Não era para eu estar aqui, Lene!

- Não sabia que você queria ir para Hogsmead...

- Eu não estou falando disso!

- Do que é então, Lily?

- Eu devia estar na casa que é minha e do James e...

- Eu vou te levar para a enfermaria.

Lil' suspirou. Ela ainda não ia conseguir explicar para a Marlene o que estava acontecendo, não ainda, nem ela sabia o que era!

- Vamos a Hogsmead? - Lily disse suplicando.

- Achei que você não gostava de ir por causa do Potter.

- As coisas mudam, Lene. Vamos? Por favor, por favor, por favor...

Marlene levantou a mão em sinal para ela se calar.

- Tudo bem, só me dê um segundo para que eu me arrume.

**-x-**

Mesmo indo para Hogsmead afastadas do grupo, Lily e Marlene chegaram á tempo.

O clima frio que o outono deixava no ar fez com que as garotas vestissem roupas quentes de inverno. Grandes casacos e cachecóis cobriam os corpos e pescoços delas.

- Até agora não entendi, Lily. O que aconteceu que, da noite para o dia, você resolveu que queria saber tudo sobre o Potter?

- Eu não fico perguntando porque você lista as meninas que o Pads fica, não é mesmo? - Lily se virou para ela e disse com um tom meio rude.

- Pads? - Marlene parou e olhou pra ela, com expressão total de duvida.

- É... O Black...

Marlene corou, virando o rosto para um grupo de alunos.

- Me ajude a achar o Potter. – Lily disse em desespero e olhando para os lados.

- Me procurando, Ferrugem? – riu James, saindo de trás de um grupo de alunos à direita delas. Ao seu lado iam Sirius, Remus e Peter. – Qual é a desculpa para me punir agora? Minhas luvas não combinam com a cueca, é isso?

- Não seja infantil, James... - Lily disse revirando os olhos.

- HA! - James riu e deu uma cutucada em Sirius que ria também. - Olha essa agora, Sirius: a Ferrugem me chamando de James!

- Prefere Prongs? – disse Lils, cruzando os braços.

O maroto olhou-a espantado por um tempo. Depois se recompôs e disse com tom de deboche.

- Prefiro que não me chame, Evans.

Lily olhou para James, procurando algo para falar. O que aconteceu com 'Ruiva', ou... Ou... 'Meu lírio'... Ou qualquer outro apelido carinhoso que ele a chamava? Lily começou a sentir "pontadas" no coração, como se enfiassem agulhas nele.

- Porque está me olhando assim, Evans?

- Você me ama! - Lily praticamente gritou para ele.

Todos em volta pararam e olharam para Lily, enquanto James ria, passando a mão nos cabelos espetados e bagunçados, que a ruiva tanto gostava. Qual era o problema deles? Todo mundo sempre soube que James a amava!

- Você é louca! – disse o maroto, rindo mais ainda. – **Nem de ruiva eu gosto!**

Lily apertou os olhos sem entender mais nada do que estava acontecendo. James nunca havia falado daquela maneira com ela, muito menos em Hogwarts! Ela queria sumir! Tudo estava tão confuso... Porque ela havia voltado para a escola? Porque James a odiava tanto? Ele nunca havia se importado com as coisas que ela fazia ou falava!

A ruiva sentiu alguém segurando sua mão, e só então voltou à tona: parada na frente de James, Lily chorava, enquanto o olhava, incrédula.

- Vem, Lils – chamou Marlene, puxando-a pela mão. – é melhor a gente ir tomar um chocolate quente...

- Tudo bem, Lene. - Ela disse cabisbaixa e ainda chorando.

Todos olhavam para a ruiva, enquanto ela atravessava a rua de braços dados com Lene. Várias pessoas comentando sobre o choro da tão durona monitora chefe, e ela não estava muito contente com aquilo. O que havia acontecido com a Evans durona? Bom, quando se tratava de James, Lily só era 'durona' nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts. Nos seis primeiros...

- ESPERA! – berrou Lils, parando de andar. Marlene parou logo depois. – Esse é o sexto ano!

- Descobriu o mundo, hein, Evans? – James disse rindo atrás dela.

_Eu vou ter que trocar os papeis, pelo menos nesse sonho maluco, _pensou Lily.

- Só vou descobrir o mundo quando estiver com você, James. - Ela disse se virando para ele.

- É Potter, Evans... - Ele disse revirando os olhos.

- Na verdade eu prefiro Evans Potter, James. - Ela disse dando um sorriso de canto.

Marlene, incrédula, encarou Lils e a puxou para longe.

- Qual é o seu problema, Lily? - Os olhos azuis de Marlene estavam arregalados.

- Eu tive uma idéia. - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Uma idéia pra quê?

- Vou trazer meu James de volta.

- O... O quê?

- Lene, eu amo o James e sou capaz de qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta.

- De volta, Lily? - Marlene disse estupefata. - O Potter nunca foi seu!

- Chega aqui, Lene... Vou te explicar uma coisa...

Lily e Marlene se afastaram das outras pessoas para a ruiva contar o que estava acontecido. E, na verdade, contar o que havia acontecido nos últimos três anos. A amiga, mesmo sem ver muito sentido naquela história, preferiu acreditar em Lil' e ajudá-la. Era bem melhor escolher isso a ter que acreditar que a sua amiga está louca.

- Então você quer montar uma 'equipe' igual a dos meninos, Lily?

- Mais ou menos isso.

- Mas... Pelo que você está dizendo, eles já são Os Marotos, Lil'. Nós sermos 'As Marotas' é um pouco de falta de criatividade, não acha?

- Tem razão, Lene. - Lily pensou um pouco. - Acho que devíamos falar com a Tonks... Ela é bem criativa...

**-x-**

Tonks ria incontrolavelmente. Aquela idéia da Lily era completamente inviável.

- Lils... Os meninos têm esse 'grupo' por causa das coisas que eles fazem... Olha só pra gente! Você é monitora chefe, eu não azararia nem uma formiga, e a Lene... – Nimphadora olhou um tempo para Marlene. – Ta, tudo bem, ela faria isso.

- Qual é, Dorinha? Com o tempo você acostuma... Não deve ser tão ruim assim. - Lene disse rindo do comentário.

- Eles fazem isso desde o primeiro ano, Lene. Nós já estamos no sexto ano!

- É, a Lils já descobriu isso antes de você... - Lene disse debochando do acontecido em Hogsmead.

Lene puxou uma lixa de debaixo da cama e começou a lixar as unhas.

- Haha – ironizou Lily.

- Quero entender uma coisa, Lils... - Tonks disse a encarando. - Qual o interesse nessa aventura toda?

- O Potter – disse Marlene sem tirar os olhos da lixa, até que sentiu que, tanto Lily, quanto Nimphadora estavam olhando-a. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para elas. – Que foi? Não é verdade, Lil'? Acho que a Tonks tinha que saber. Se quisermos ser iguais a eles, não podemos ter segredos.

- O que está acontecendo? - Tonks disse olhando de uma para a outra. A sobrancelha esquerda levantada.

- Lily voltou do futuro e nós não fazemos idéia do porque.

Tonks riu.

- Ela esta falando serio, Dora. - Lily disse com expressão séria.

- Não pode ser! – disse a garota entre risos. – Me prova!

- Não sei como, Tonks. As coisas estão bem diferentes do passado que eu vivi. - Ela olhou para baixo.

- Esta bem. - Nimphadora tinha a mão na barriga, por ter rido muito. - Vou ajudar, mas não significa que eu acredite.

Lily e Marlene comemoraram com gritinhos, pulinhos e palmas.

- Mas eu vejo um problema nesse seu plano infalível, Lils. - Nimphadora concluiu.

Lily parou no mesmo instante: - Qual problema?

- Eles são quatro, nós somos três.

- E onde está o problema nisso?

- Nós vamos sempre estar em desvantagem. - Tonks disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Desvantagem? – Lils e Lene exclamaram juntas.

- Claro, meninas... Pensem comigo: os garotos vão achar uma afronta o que nós iremos fazer e provavelmente vão querer nos superar.

- Tem razão. – Disse Lene. – Mas quem mais pode fazer parte disso?

- Tem que ser alguém que a gente confia. - Lily disse pensativa.

- É... Mas quem, Lils?

As garotas ficaram em silencio, pensando. Nimphadora tinha um pergaminho e uma pena nas mãos, enquanto pensava no que fazer, em quem poderia ser a quarta integrante da 'equipe', num nome para dar a 'equipe'; Lene estava deitada no chão, com as pernas escoradas na parede; Lily estava andando de um lado para o outro quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e a resposta para uma das perguntas das garotas saiu de lá: - ALICE! – berraram as três. Alice deu um pulo.

- O que eu fiz de errado?

- Você salvou nossas vidas! – exclamou Lils, abraçando a amiga, mesmo com ela de toalha.

- Tomando banho? – disse Alice sem entender.

- Não. – disse Tonks sorrindo e logo em seguida explicando-a o que estava acontecendo enquanto Alice trocava de roupa.

- Lily, porque nunca me disse que gostava do Potter? - Ela disse espantada.

- Foi o que Tonks acabou de explicar!

- Você não quer que eu acredite que você foi para o futuro e voltou, quer? - Ela disse incrédula.

- Não é exatamente isso, Lice.

- Bom, não importa. - Ela revirou os olhos. - Eu ajudo vocês, mas eu não vou ficar com o Pettigrew, se é o que querem.

Lily, Marlene e Nimphadora se entreolharam.

- Qual é, gente? Se agora a Lils gosta do Potter, a Lene sempre gostou do Black e a Tonks do Lupin, para mim sobra o Pettigrew, não é?

As garotas riram.

- Nós ainda não achamos um nome para a gente.

- Nós vamos ter apelidos igual aos meninos, Lily? - Alice disse com os olhos brilhando. Marlene e Tonks olharam para Lily esperando a resposta.

- Porque vocês estão perguntando isso para mim?

- Bom... Você é nossa líder, não é?

Lily olhou para as meninas, todas esperavam uma resposta.

- Não vamos ter uma líder, certo? Uma por todas, todas por uma!

As garotas sorriram e voltaram a discutir um nome para a equipe.

**-x-**

_**n/a**_: D: eu me esforcei, deve ter um monte de errinhos ai. Tipo, a idéia de fazer 'as marotas' praticamente brotou do chão, porque eu não faço idéia do que me fez tê-la.

_**n/b: **_HAHAHA! Eu li primeiro que vocês! \o/ (sempre quis escrever isso em uma fic :D)

Nem liguem para comentários da autora reclamando de algo (se ela se atrever a fazer isso ¬¬ ) ta ótimo, perfeito, lindo! *-*

_**n/a²**_**:** UHAHUAHUAUHUHAUHAUHAUHAHUHAU', Gente, essa ai em cima é a minha chara :B, Bels. Ela vai betar a fic :D


	3. Capítulo 2

-- Nem de ruiva eu gosto; Por Belisa Vargas.

- Capitulo 2

_Que comecem os jogos!_

_Lírio*, Sea, Ninfs, Lince_

As letras cor de rosa e bem escritas flutuavam sobre a cama de James Potter. Os quatro garotos olharam para aquilo, curiosos e se sentindo um tanto quanto intimidados. Alguém os havia descoberto (não que Os Marotos não fossem conhecidos, mas seus nomes verdadeiros, poucos sabiam) e para piorar, estavam praticamente chamando para a briga.

- Elas não parecem estar brincando, Prongs. – observou Remus.

- Elas? – indagou James, erguendo os óculos na ponta do nariz.

Remus tinha quase certeza de que era obra feminina; a letra rosa e tão delicadamente escrita sobre a cama de James, os apelidos coloridos e femininos assinados abaixo da frase, mas ainda assim achou melhor se certificar. Ele suspirou, indo em direção ao lugar onde havia escrito aquela frase para poder passar a ponta dos dedos nas letras, desmanchando-as por um tempo e depois indo até a escrivaninha a procura de algumas folhas.

- O que você está procurando, Moony? – guinchou Peter.

- Isso! – disse o maroto, erguendo um pedaço de pergaminho onde havia uma lista de nomes – Foi a Evans. – ele entregou a folha a James, de maneira que os outros dois marotos se aproximaram deles. – Olha só o jeito que arrasta a caneta para fazer os acentos e o tanto que o pingo parece um coração. Não há duvidas de que foi a Evans.

Os marotos se afastaram, olhando para James. James percebeu que era vigiado e perguntou com raiva.

- O que eu tenho haver com a Ferrugem? – perguntou o maroto mais alto.

- Ela estava bem estranha semana passada, Prongs – disse Sirius, que brincava, feliz, de jogar uma bolinha na parede e pegá-la antes que caísse no chão.

- Mas não tem como ela saber, Pads! – gritou James, indignado.

- Mas ela sabe. – disse Remus calmamente, seguindo o olhar na direção da bola que Sirius jogava na parede. A bola batia na parede e Remus olhava, a bola voltava para a mão de Sirius e ele seguia o olhar denovo... Parecia até que ele era o cachorro do grupo e não Sirius. – Ela te chamou de Prongs. – O maroto foi até Sirius e pegou a bolinha no ar. – E você, pare já com isso! Você pode ser um cachorro quando animago, mas isso não significa que você precisa ser um cachorro sempre!

- Depende de que tipo de cachorro você está falando! – sorriu Sirius, dando uma risadinha que mais parecia um latido.

Três dos marotos riam, porém, James estava tão sério e "longe" que fez com que os amigos parassem.

- Qual é o problema, Prongs? – Perguntou Peter, enquanto abria um sapo de chocolate.

- A Evans, Wormtail – sussurrou um James pensativo. – Ela está inventando essa história para me provocar... – o maroto pensou mais um pouco. – Mas ela não vai conseguir.

Os marotos se entreolharam; James com um largo sorriso no rosto.

**-x-**

Tonks, que saia do banho, se sentou na cama ao lado de Lily. Seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados. O cabelo curto e azul fez com que todas olhassem para ela.

- O que foi? - Ela perguntou.

- Ficou... Diferente. - Lily disse dando um sorriso.

Nimphadora virou os olhos e riu.

- Qual vai ser a próxima coisa que vamos fazer com os meninos? – disse a garota de cabelos azuis.

- Não com os meninos – sorriu Lene. – Mas acho que nós poderíamos nos divertir um pouquinho com o Filtch... e madame Norrra. – Ela disse forçando bastante o 'erre'. Lene riu.

- 'Tadinha da gatinha, Lene. – choramingou Nimphadora.

- 'Tadinha nada. Acho que ela devia desfilar pela escola cor-de-rosa e laranja.

Todas riram menos Tonks.

- Não acho que deveríamos fazer isso com a gata do Filtch. Ela não merece pagar pelos pecados dele.

Lene suspirou.

- Tonks, nós não vamos matar a gata.

- Eu não vou participar disso. - Ela disse cruzando os braços.

- Você vai ver, Dora. Vai ser divertido. - Alice disse com um sorriso.

**-x-**

_Nós precisamos conversar, Evans._

_ Potter._

_Até que enfim você percebeu isso, James._

_ Lily._

_Ou não. Me chame de Potter._

_ Potter._

_Só se você me chamar de Evans Potter, James._

_ Lily._

_Nem que eu tenha que escolher entre isso e comer estrume de dragão, Evans. Me chame de Potter._

_POTTER._

Lily riu, fazendo com que toda a sala – ou pelo menos aqueles que estavam acordados – olhassem para ela. Era aula de transfiguração e a sala estava num silencio tão profundo que dava sono! Por um milagre (ou uma necessidade de força maior), James estava acordado – e agora, morrendo de ódio de uma certa pessoa –, mas, mesmo calado. Foi para ele, calado em sua carteira, quem a professora olhou.

- Senhor Potter...

Ela começou a falar mais foi interrompida por James que se defendia.

- Mas eu estou calado!

- Quem riu então?

James sorriu, maliciosamente.

- A Evans. - Ele apontou.

Lily olhou com cara inocente para a professora e disse com um sorriso falso.

- É que o James... Digo, o Potter... Ele me mandou um bilhetinho...

A professora olhou de um para o outro.

- Dói saber, Srta Evans, mas vou ter que dar uma detenção para os dois.

Lily comemorou por dentro.

- E também vou pedir para saírem da sala. - A professora completou.

A ruiva se levantou, quase pulando de felicidade. Ela nunca havia sido expulsa de uma aula, mas aquilo era uma reprise mal feita da vida dela, não era? Até porque ela já sabia a matéria, e sabia muito bem. Tinha passado os melhores anos da sua vida estudando. Uma aula a mais, outra a menos, não faria diferença.

- Então, James – disse a ruiva, se aproximando do maroto, quando já estavam fora da sala. – O que você quer falar comigo?

Potter revirou os olhos e segurou Lily pelo braço com força, puxando-a para o canto.

- Que história é essa, Evans? – perguntou, soltando-a longe da vista das pessoas. Seus olhos castanhos estavam esbugalhados e o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Bom, isso quem responde é você, James...

- O que? – Ele parou de "entrar em combustão", seu rosto voltou a cor normal. O maroto a olhava, sem entender. Depois de uns poucos segundos ele voltou a dar ataque. – Não importa! Não quero saber dessa coisa de 'jogos', Evans.

Lily demorou alguns segundos para entender do que se tratava, mas assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo sorriu e resolveu mudar de assunto:

- Você já reparou o tanto que a sua sobrancelha levanta quando você diz meu nome? - Lily disse o olhando admirada.

- O que isso tem haver com os jogos, Evans? - James revirou os olhos.

Lily riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, se aproximando do maroto. James deu um passo para trás e deu de costas para a parede. Lily se aproximava mais, ficando com poucos centímetros de distancia os separando.

- Os jogos só acabam, Prongs, quando você me chamar para sair.

- Ah, mas que pena, Evans! - Ele disse irônico. - Não sabia que você estava assim, tão desesperada para ter alguém para sair. – O maroto deu um meio sorriso. – Sua mãe nunca ensinou que chantagem é feio?

- Não é chantagem quando os dois querem. – A ruiva jogou o cabelo para trás.

- Tem razão. Isso é pior do que chantagem! – James aproximou seu rosto do dela. Lily ficou parada pra ver o que ele ia fazer. – Nunca vai acontecer, isso de eu te chamar para sair. Mas, já você vai acabar com essa brincadeirinha. – e se afastou. Lily murchou por dentro.

_Eu dizia a mesma coisa_, ela pensou rindo.

- Qual é a graça agora, Evans? - James a olhou, achando que a ruiva estava louca.

- Você vai sair comigo. - Lil' afirmou com um sorriso.

James olhou para ela e perguntou cinicamente.

- Já falei do estrume de dragão?

- Sim. - Ela disse piscando os olhos várias vezes.

- Bom... Então entre um jantar com você e um com a lula gigante do Lago Negro... Eu fico com a lula gigante.

- Te garanto que eu faço coisas que a lula gigante não faz. - Lily piscou o olho direito.

- Aah, tenho certeza disso também. A lula gigante não está enchendo meu saco a uma semana. – o maroto sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo – Sem contar que a lula gigante, pelo menos, eu vou ter prazer em comer.

Lily deu um sorrisinho.

- Você vai sair comigo, James... É só uma questão de tempo.

**-x-**

- Você disse o quê? – disse Marlene, entre risos.

- Bom ele... costumava dizer essas coisas... – sussurrou Lily, erguendo os ombros.

- Que sem graça. – disse Lice. – Achei que íamos ter mais tempo para rirmos dos meninos.

As garotas riram.

- Vocês precisavam ver a cara do James! - Lily disse entre risos.

- Que mané James, Lily! – disse Marlene, fazendo uma careta. – O Sirius é bem melhor que o magricela do Potter!

- O Potter pode até ser um magricela, mas o Sirius é um galinha! – Tonks ria. – Olha para o Remus! Ele é melhor que os outros três marotos juntos! - Ela disse sonhadora.

- Por isso que ele é o mais cobiçado dos três, não? – Lene sorriu, de orelha a orelha.

- Qual é, meninas... – disse Alice entediada. – O Potter pisa na Lils, o Black não faz questão da Lene, e o Lupin, me desculpe Dora, mas ele nem olha para você! - Tonks a olhou com raiva. - Ao invés de vocês se arrastarem por causa deles, vocês deviam fazer eles quererem falar com vocês!

Todas olharam para Alice, parando de rir e assim fazendo um enorme silencio no dormitório feminino. Silêncio esse, que era tão grande que não foi difícil de ouvir as pancadas uma coruja acinzentada com detalhes marrons dava contra a janela.

Lily foi até a janela, abrindo-a para que a coruja entrasse.

A coruja fez apenas o trabalho dela: jogou um papelzinho em cima da cama de Lily e saiu pela mesma janela que entrou. O papelzinho, ao cair na cama, causou uma pequena explosão que provocou uma pequena fumaça no quarto. Fumaça essa, que quando se acabou, apareceram as seguintes palavras no seu lugar:

_Vocês querem guerra? É o que terão!_

_Prongs, Pads, Moony e Wormtaill._

As letras tinham um tom de musgo e logo o quarto começou a ter um cheiro não muito agradável que fez com que as garotas, em busca de ar, fugiram correndo do quarto para o salão comunal.

- POTTER! – berrou Lily, subindo furiosa para o dormitório masculino.

As risadas dos marotos eram tão altas que se ouvia de longe.

Lily deu um chute na porta, abrindo-a e fazendo com que os marotos parassem de rir imediatamente. Lene, Tonks e Alice vinham logo atrás "marchando".

- O que foi, Evans? – começou James. – Gostou da surpresa? – os marotos voltaram a rir.

- Claro – disse Lily, sacando a varinha e apontando-a para o rosto de James, suas amigas a acompanhando (Lene apontava a varinha para Sirius, Tonks para Lupin e Alice para Peter).

Os garotos, assustados, tentaram pegar suas varinhas.

- Não se mexa, Potter. Nem você, nem seus amiguinhos.

Agora o silencio estava no dormitório dos marotos.

- _Accio Varinhas dos marotos! – _disse Lily e imediatamente quatro varinhas caíram em seus pés, fazendo-a se abaixar para desviar de uma ou outra. A ruiva estava tão vermelha quanto seus próprios cabelos de tanta raiva – Sabe, Prongs. Eu sou uma pessoa pacifica. Dou um hipogrifo para não entrar numa guerra, mas dou dez para não sair dela.

- Que amor, hein, Evans? – disse James sarcástico.

- Eu ainda te amo, Potter, não se preocupe. – disse Lily com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas isso não significa que eu tenha que gostar das suas brincadeiras de péssimo gosto.

O silencio reinou no dormitório feminino por um tempo. Lily guardou sua varinha e devolveu a de James.

- Seu amigo ratinho se mijou, hein Prongs? - Marlene disse rindo.

Todos olharam para Peter, inclusive as meninas que agora sabiam de todos os segredos dos marotos: uma mancha escura cobria a maior parte da calça de Peter.

- Pensei que vocês fossem mais espertos, James. – disse a ruiva, enquanto terminava de devolver as varinhas. – Se vocês são animagos, deveriam fugir na forma de animagos, não? Menos você, claro, Moony.

Boquiabertos, os garotos olhavam Lily Evans sair do quarto e, uma por uma, suas amigas saírem – ainda apontando as varinhas para os marotos.

Lily voltou depois de um tempo.

- E dêem um jeito _maroto_ de não jogar uma ou outra detenção além da minha. O Potter tem duas só por hoje. – disse a ruiva, piscando.

_**n/a: **_OMG, FICOU MUITO PODRE! DDD:

Gente, por favor, se favoritar a fic, não custa nada mandar uma review, não é? Fico feliz de vocês terem favoritado, mas queria poder saber o motivo, sei lá. É legal receber reviews, entende? D:

Muito muito muito obrigada 3

_**n/b: **_lá vem ela falando mal da fic ¬¬'

Eu não vou nem comentar, valeu? HUAHUAHUHUA

Isso, muitos muitos muitos reviews *-*

_**n/a: **_me deixa ser feliz, Bels! UHAUHHUAUHAUHAUHAUHAH'

(*-* eu adoro ter uma chara,UAUHAHUAUHAUHAHU)

Bom, espero mesmo que gostem e que mandem reviews, certo?


End file.
